The present invention relates to an archery broadhead, and more particularly, to an archery broadhead to be mounted on an arrow tip having a substantially greater cutting diameter and blade edge length than other previous prior archery broadheads.
Traditional fixed broadheads generally include a ferrule or body with a chisel like tip. Captured and held within the ferrule are commonly three stainless steel blades. Often the blades are replaceable after they have become dulled or damaged. Such a steel blades can vary in thickness from 0.030 up to 0.080 inches. The cutting edge of an overall single blade typically may be 1 inch to approaching 1.5 inch. This would typically give a fixed broadhead 4.5 inches of cutting edges. A diameter of the fixed broadhead cutting into the prey into which it is shot varies from 1 inch to 1.5 inches. There are also fixed steel blade broadheads that do not have a trocar or chisel tip but rather the blades extend to the actual tip of the broadhead.
Mechanical broadheads are different than fixed broadheads. Mechanical broadheads typically have moveable stainless steel blades. Before launching, the stainless steel blades are collapsed or commonly tucked into the ferrule and held thereat mechanically or suitably with rubber o-rings. Upon impact with the prey, the mechanical steel blades extend outwardly for a much larger cutting diameter which may be as large as 1.5 inches. These mechanical broadheads may have cutting edge lengths on the movable steel blades ranging from 1 inch to approaching 2 inches in length. The overall cutting edge surface of mechanical broadheads typically would not exceed 6 inches. Mechanical broadheads are commonly perceived to have a high failure rate with moveable blade breakage and the possibility of the broadhead ricocheting off the prey at which it is shot.
There is a need for a fixed blade broadhead that has greater cutting edge length and cutting diameter than heretofore known. However, such a desirable broadhead should not be hindered by aerodynamics and therefore should fly true and straight without the possibility of mechanical failure or ricocheting off of the prey at which it is shot.